The Dark Knight
by Inwe Lothelen
Summary: When Robin's past surfaces in the form of a man cloaked like a bat, he brings his own villians with him. The Titans will have to really work together to defeat these seasoned villians! Robin-Starfire and Beast Boy-Raven pairings
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was a usual day in Titan Tower. Robin was working out, Cyborg and Beat Boy were playing video games, Starfire was cooking breakfast, and Raven was meditating in her own room.  
"What is it that you want for breakfast?" Starfire asked in her usual cheery voice.  
"Bacon, eggs, sausage, anything meaty and covered in grease," Cyborg replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"I'll have the same thing. . .made of tofu," Beast Boy countered. Cyborg looked like he was about to argue the point, went suddenly they heard a beeping sound. Instinctively, the three titans checked their beepers, but none of them were flashing.  
"How completely strange," Starfire said, mystified.  
"Indeed," Raven said suddenly, making Starfire jump. When did she come in? "We should get Robin." The beeping continued as the four of them went to the gym. Robin was hammering away at his punching bag as usual. When he heard them enter he stopped, looking up at them, sweat dripping down his face. Starfire's heart skipped a beat.  
"What's up, guys?" he asked, not a hint of fatigue in his voice.  
"There's something beeping, and it isn't ours," Raven said, "It's coming from your room." Robin thought for a moment, and them breathed in sharply.  
"It—it couldn't be," he wondered out found, walking out of the gym and towards his room. The others followed him, curious as to what was in his room that beeped so incessantly. They entered the dark room after Robin, who flicked on the lights. He opened hid dresser, throwing out handful after handful of junk, trash, and other useless stuff. The others watched it fly across the room, switching between it and Robin as if it were a tennis match. The beeping grew louder as the items covering it were thrown off, until finally Robin found it. It looked old; the colors wearing off and exposing the dull gray metal underneath. It was shaped oddly. It appeared to be black wings with a screen in the middle, which was flashing in time with the beeping sound.  
"What the heck is that?" Beast Boy asked loudly, making Raven flinch. Robin seemed to space out, just staring at it.  
"It's been so long. . . why is he calling me now? What could it be?" Cyborg waved his hand in front of Robin's face, but couldn't break his concentration. "He's out of it. Oh well. I knew he would snap someday. Oh well, I'll call the asylum." Raven sighed and bonked him over the head.  
"Robin, what would be troubling you?" Starfire asked worriedly. Her voice seemed to snap him out of it.  
"It's. . . it's Batman."  
  
Author's Note: I am going away on Sunday, June 27th. So I won't be able to update during that time. I'll update ASAP, though! Please R&R!  
  
Inwe 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Batman? Who the f--" Raven cut Beast Boy off.  
"Who is Batman?" Raven asked in a logical tone. Robin looked at the screen a second before pressing a button beneath the screen. The little beeper came to life. I man was seated in front of the camera. He had a prominent chin, and worn dark eyes that looked as though they had seen too much tragedy. His night black hair was slicked back in an out-of-date style to the nape of his thick, muscular neck. He wore a white tank top, and his large and defined muscles were obvious behind the form-fitting shirt. He was seated behind a huge keyboard of countless keys and buttons in a dark room that they were unable to even see the walls off. They heard high-pitched squeaks that they couldn't quite identify, but Robin knew what they were.  
"Still surrounded by your namesakes, Batman?" He asked, a small grin on his face. Starfire appeared unbelieving and disgusted at the same time, but Raven and Beast Boy seemed to like the idea of being surrounded by the birds of the night.  
"Not much has changed in Wayne Manor since you left, Robin." The man's voice was deep and intelligent, his eyes mirroring his intellect. "However, much has changed in Gotham in the past few years."  
"You're from Gotham? That's hours from here!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven sighed, exasperated.  
"Just let Robin talk, please," she said in a tired voice, having quelled Beast Boy's loud tongue more times in the past few minutes than she would have cared to do in an entire lifetime. Beast Boy quieted, though reluctantly, to the relief of the other Titans and even the man on the screen. Robin returned to looking at Batman after watching the tiff between BB and Raven.  
"What's happened, Batman?"  
"A lot. You know that I'm not as young as I used to be, Robin, I'm getting on in years. It takes a lot to admit this, but it's getting harder for me to keep up with the newer and younger villains as they keep getting bigger and better. However, it's been just recently that I have been overwhelmed by it all." At this point the white strands in his hair seemed more visable, giving him a slight salt and pepper look. The wrinkles in his face looked deeper around the corners of his mouth and eyes, giving him the look of a wise but genial grandfather. "Last week was my fortieth birthday, and I'm afraid I'm having trouble keeping up. I have a favor to ask of you."  
"I can't come back Batman. I have to stay here with my friends in Titan Tower." Starfire, BB, and Raven, and Cyborg waved sheepishly behind Robin's shoulders. Batman glanced at each of them in turn. "These are my friends Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg." Batman gave a nod.  
"I am Batman, but I trust that you can keep my secret, considering you are heroes yourselves."  
"You may have our word as Titans," Star proclaimed proudly, and the other three nodded.  
"Then you may call me Bruce Wayne. Robin, I don't ask you to come back forever, just long enough to do me a little favor." Robin seemed to consider it, and nodded.  
"I owe you for my training. What do you need?"  
"I need you to help me train my new apprentice. Robin, meet BlueJay. BlueJay, this is Robin." A girl a little younger than Robin walked into the view of the camera. She was of slight build, with straight, shoulder length bright blue hair with black streaks running through it like tiger stripes. She had icy blue eyes that sparkled and pale pink lips. Her suit was tight, like a catsuit, with an off-the-shoulder neck that folded over. It was the same icy blue as her eyes, and cinched down the front like a corset. The folded over neck was black, and stitched on the shoulders with bright blue thread. The legs were tight, and black combat boots went over the legs at the knee down. She smiled. "You can call me Jay if you like. It's shorter."  
"How long should the training last?" Robin asked. He didn't want to leave his friends behind for long.  
"Well, with just you and me, it would take a year or so. However, if you brought the. . .er. . .Titans with you, we could finish sooner, I would say in less than half a year. You are aware of the size of Wayne Manor. There would be plenty of room for the five of you to stay. What do you say, want to help an old superhero train his protégé?" Both Batman and BlueJay seemed so hopeful that even had he wanted to Robin could not have said no. However, remembering his days at the Manor and how wicked cool they were, he had no such plans.  
"Of course! When do you want up to come?" Robin asked eagerly. Raven muttered something along the lines of "thanks for asking us, oh fearless leader", but Robin was too caught up remembering the 200-car garage to either notice or care.  
"I would like it if you could come in about a week. If you needed it, I could pick you up."  
"You kidding? We have a jet!" Cyborg said, "I was the one who built it!" Bruce Wayne smiled.  
"Fine, then I will expect you here next Saturday for an extended stay. Thank you, Teen Titans, this means a lot."  
"No problem, Bruce. We'll be there Saturday morning."  
"I'll miss cartoons!" Beast Boy yelled, but Robin stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp and quiet down, whimpering like a puppy.  
"I'll be waiting at the landing pad," Bruce Wayne replied. The screen shut off, black once more, and covered in dust.  
"Well, thanks for volunteering us for babysitting duty!" Cyborg said incredulously, and Robin looked like he was about to snap back, but Starfire covered his mouth with her hand.  
"It may be pleasureful, who of us knows?" She asked, and Cyborg gave up the argument.  
"Who'll save our stomping grounds while we're gone?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Don't sweat it, BB, we'll only be gone for six months. It's time the police did something other than sit in Krispy Kreme all day. We'll let The Fuzz handle it for once." Robin didn't seem too worried, which calmed the other Titans.  
"I must pack!" Starfire exclaimed, flying out of the room and down the hall to her own room. The other Titans shook their heads. Only Star would pack a week early.  
"What was this Batman like?" Beast Boy asked.  
"He took me in after a villain killed my parents. I stayed with him, learning everything he knew and developing my own gadgets. He spends most of his time in the cave with the bats and his Doberman; Darko.  
"I could definitely like this guy," Raven said, smiling, "I like the cave idea. We need one." Robin, BB, and Cyborg grinned.  
"Maybe when we get back, Raven. For now, let's just worry about getting to Gotham. Is the Titan Jet working, Cyborg?" Robin asked.  
"It should be. I'll give it a tune up to make sure we don't get grounded in Metropolis because we ran out of fuel or one of the engines blows."  
"Good. Raven, do you want to make sure that everyone's stuff get's moved into the jet's storage?" She nodded.  
"Beast Boy. . . just try to stay out of the way."  
"Hey--"  
"Well, get to it, Titans!" Robin said, and they went to get ready for the trip to Gotham.  
  
Author's Note: I am going to be posting pictures of Batman, BlueJay, and the Titans on my website when I get back from geek camp. This is a short chapter, but they'll get longer once the Titans get to Gotham, I promise! I'll try to work on this over the next three weeks so I can update the day I get back, but I can't make any promises! Have a cool summer!  
  
Inwe 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Starfire rushed from one side of her room to the other, picking up knick-knacks and clothing and throwing it all into a bright purple suitcase. She was so excited she could hardly wait a whole week. It was like a vacation! She giggled at the thought. They would be staying in a big house in Gotham and just hanging out together. She was so absorbed in the thought that she didn't even hear Robin enter.  
"Hey, Star," he said, trying to walk around the mess of strewn clothing that Starfire had made in her packing fever. Starfire stopped packing and turned around, beaming.  
"Hello Robin! I am so excited!" She said, smiling broadly. Robin smiled back.  
"You know, Star, you have to be able to live here for another week. It would probably be better if you didn't pack your toothbrush." Robin advised as Starfire was just about to put her toothpaste and brush into her suitcase. Star thought for a moment and nodded.  
"That is a wise idea, Robin." She set it back down, and then turned to face him. "Why did you leave Gotham, Robin? Were you unhappy there?"  
"You could say that. I was just tired of being the sidekick, the shadow. I wanted to be able to make my own decisions, so I came here to Jump City. I never really regretted the decision. However, I do owe Bruce for my training and for taking me in. It's the least I can for him to train his protégé."  
"That is very kind of you, Robin," Star said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Am going to go finish breakfast before it is too burnt to ingest." She left the room, leaving a slightly stunned Robin behind, holding his cheek.  
  
"Toiletries, private items, clothing. . ." Raven went through the list a final time to make sure she didn't forget anything. She guessed that bedding would be given to them, so she left that off the list. Food would be there, too, but she would still need to pack a lot of it with the ravenous appetites of her fellow teammates. She was almost through the checklist before Beast Boy entered the room.  
"Hey Rae!" He yelled, walking over to her. Raven sighed. She really did like Beast Boy. If she would ever admit it to herself, she found his joking attitude somewhat endearing, like a light in dark times. And for Raven, it was usually dark times. She would never admit that she liked Beast Boy as more than a friend, either.  
"Yes, Beast Boy?" She asked in a strained voice.  
"I was wondering if you needed any help with the packing. You know, the jet's outside, Cy brought it out for us. I can help you carry stuff or get it or something like that." He seemed so hopeful that even if she had wanted to she couldn't have said no.  
"Sure, you could go get Star's suitcases. I presume she is done packing already." Beast Boy grinned and ran to Star's room. Raven just shook her head with an invisible grin on her lips, and went back to checking her list.  
  
The week passed quickly for the Titans. They had a lot of work to do to get ready on top of their usual civic duties, and they found that they had almost no time to relax. The gamestation seemed to be gathering dust, and the couch was a lonely piece of furniture. The rooms grew emptier and emptier as Raven and Beast Boy moved various items down the stairs to the jet and Raven loaded them into the cargo space in the back of the jet with her telekinesis (the cargo space was about ten feet high, making it pretty difficult to reach). Cyborg methodically checked all of the jet's systems, making sure that all was in order, considering that they hadn't used the jet for a while. Robin and Starfire went through the city, notifying the city that they would be missing for a few months or so. Overall, the week went smoothly (despite some instances of clumsiness on Beast Boy's part), and by the time Saturday came around the Titans were ready to take off for Gotham.  
"The fight itself will take a few hours, so go to the bathroom before we go. The toilet is one of the few things that that I couldn't fix. So if you get sucked out with the poo, don't say I didn't warn you." They took Cyborg at his word. Beast Boy brought a litter pan and stuck it in the back of the jet.  
"Just in case, ya know? When you gotta go you gotta go." He laughed nervously. The others just wrinkled their noses and tried to forget the comment.  
"What's Gotham like?" Beat Boy asked as they boarded the jet. Cyborg would be driving, so he was in the cockpit. The other four were in the cabin.  
"It's dark there, especially at night. There's toxic waste, pollution, grime, and the scummiest people of the earth. Overall it's a pretty dreary place. Starfire and Beast Boy seemed mildly repulsed, but Raven was anything but.  
"Dark? Cloudy? This may just turn out to be the greatest vacation ever." The other three looked at her skeptically. Robin just muttered "To each his own", earning himself a glare from Raven. The jet shuddered into motion. It rose straight into the air like a harrier jet, and they turned East, heading for Gotham City.  
  
Cyborg hadn't been kidding. It was a very long flight. Two hours in Beast Boy transformed into a cat and slinked off to the back of the jet. No one asked.  
"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked when he came back, "I'm bored."  
"Find something to make it not seem so long," Starfire advised, a bit fatigued from the hours of sitting and watching the clouds, wishing she was out there flying and not trapped in a giant metal bird. Beast Boy was quiet for a moment as if contemplating something to do. Finally, he started humming a song under his breath, and not just any song, it was The Song That Never Ends. At first he hummed so quietly that no one really cared, they could black it out themselves. However, with each passing chorus, Beast Boy grew louder and louder until he was humming in fortissimo. Finally they couldn't take it anymore.  
"STOP IT!" Robin, Starfire, and Raven chorused, causing Beast Boy to nearly jump out of his skin. He sulked for a minute or so, but as always, he wasn't dampened for long.  
"Are we there yet?" Robin slapped his hand on his forehead, Starfire groaned, and Raven started massaging her temples.  
"Can't you transform into something that doesn't talk?" She asked as calmly as she could. He promptly transformed into a petite kitten with big doe eyes, and with a leap he settled in Raven's lap, curling up and going to sleep.  
"Awww, how cute!" Starfire cooed, but a look for Raven quieted her.  
"At least now he's quiet," Robin whispered into her ear. Starfire nodded,  
The rest of the trip passed fairly quickly. A few hours later Cyborg came in over the intercom. "We're here. Say hello to jolly old Gotham." Robin, Starfire, and Raven all looked out the windows at the city, and what they saw was an almost exact match to the description Robin had given. The city's silhouette was black against a gray sky, and even the lights in the city seemed cold and distant like aloof politicians, too good for the dark city. Sirens echoed off the skyscrapers, able to be heard from even the height that they were flying at. There had to be dozens of sirens wailing through different parts of the city. However, most visible were the huge humanoid statues that seemed to hold the city up. The bridge was supported by them, buildings were raised toward the sky in their hands as though sacrifices to the gods, and they stood like watchful citadels over the city, arms crossed and head downcast towards the people below. It was unnerving.  
"Robin, this is where you grew up?" Starfire asked in an unsteady voice.  
"Yup, welcome to Gotham city, home of the most evil villains on the planet." He looked down at the city with remembered distaste.  
"Yes, I definitely like it," Raven said, surveying it all with an approving eye. The other two looked at her doubtfully. Cyborg came on the intercom again.  
"Robin, can you come up here? I have no idea where this Wayne Manor is." Robin went up to the cockpit. Starfire looked down at it sadly.  
"What a bad place to grow up," she said with disdain, "I am sad for Robin."  
A moment later Robin made himself known in the doorway. "It was great for crime fighting, though. Got lots of experience every night." Starfire hadn't heard Robin enter, and she jumped.  
"I am sorry, I did not know you stood there," Star said, blushing profusely.  
"Don't sweat it, it's true. No parents no friends, a dark and gloomy city. I can't remember being happy too often. Look, we're almost there."  
They had flown over the most urban section of the city and we approaching the suburbs. It was less gloomy out here, but still gray like a black and white movie. They passed these neighborhoods and came to the really rural houses. They looked ahead and saw a colossal mansion surrounded by beautiful gardens. A winding driveway swerved its way to the main road, and a gate blocked unwanted trespassers from entry. Overall, it was a sight to behold.  
"It looked bigger when I was younger," Robin commented, surveying it all.  
"I'm gonna land now, so sit your butts down and buckle up." They took Cyborg's advice and sat back down. Both Raven and Beast Boy were asleep, Raven resting her head on a pillow with her hand draped over Beast Boy the kitten, and the kitten snoring softly, comfortable in Raven's lap. Raven was buckled in, so they let the two of them sleep. The jet landed in a field in the back of Wayne Manor near the back gate, where they could see two people waiting. The jet came to a jolting halt, walking up Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed back, however he was still on Raven's lap.  
"Get off!" She said, blushing bright red. Beast Boy fell to the floor, blushing a pretty pink.  
"We're here!" Starfire shrieked. Cyborg let down the landing gear, and the four walked out onto the grounds of Wayne Manor.  
  
Author's Note: This will probably be the last update before I go away. Thanks to a helpful review I changed BlueJay's nickname. I didn't catch that with my oh so prude and virginal mind (haha, yea right). So now she's Jay. Thanks for that little nugget of info. Please R&R!  
  
Inwe 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, I always forget these things. I don't own it. That's why it's on , make sense? Okies, now that that's done, if I forget it again it's all good, hehe. Yes, I am extremely forgetful. Shh, it's a secret.  
  
After landing on Bruce Wayne's jet pad (a new installment to Robin, who only remembered the Batplane hanging upside down in the cave) Bruce Wayne himself came out to greet the Titans, who all walked off the plane a bit jet lagged. They all lined up outside the jet, gawking at the mansion that had to be at least four stories tall and as long as Titan Tower was tall. Only Robin stepped up to Bruce, offering his hand, but instead got a crushing hug. "It's good to see you, Dick."  
Beast Boy snorted and started laughing. "Your name is Dick?"  
"Richard, Beast Boy, Richard," Raven said, rolling her eyes. Robin narrowed his eyes at BB and turned back to Bruce.  
"Just call me Robin, Bruce," he said, looking up at a towering bull of a man. The other Titans wondered just why Bruce had chosen Robin when the only thing they seemed to have in common was the jet black hair on their head and the red spark in their eyes. Robin was small and lithe, more an acrobat than a wrestler. Bruce was built like a bull, even to the point that his head seemed almost too small on top of his thick neck and wide shoulders. Robin was short, even for his age, whereas Bruce seemed to be almost seven feet tall, even taller than Cyborg. They were an odd pair, and must have looked even odder when they were both younger, but when their eyes met it was obvious that there was more between them than just showed on the surface. There was some past that connected them, brought them together, and made them feel like it was their duty to fight crime, even without supernatural powers. br p br After bringing in the luggage (which now sat in a gargantuan heap in the middle of the manor's enormous foyer) Wayne immediately offered dinner, which they all graciously accepted. It was over lunch that Robin and Batman talked on incessantly about their crime-fighting past.  
"What happened to The Joker?"  
"He's performing at birthday parties in Arkham Asylum."  
"Catwoman?"  
"In the zoo."  
"Poison Ivy?"  
"Weeded."  
"Mr. Freeze?"  
"Defrosted."  
"Then who the hell is left?" Robin asked incredulously, "I thought you had villains on your hands." Bruce sighed.  
"I do, but I told you, they aren't /i enemies. They're all like you, you and your Titans. They are the next generation of villains, out of my league." He said the last bit bitterly. "After the decades, the Dark Knight's armor is starting to rust, and his sword is getting a little too heavy for his arm. I can't keep up Robin. That's why I'm training Jay." He saw Robin's angry look. "Robin, I didn't want her to fight at first, just like I didn't want you to fight. Don't think I thought she was better than you, but just like you, she is determined to fight. I'm too old for the training I gave you, it's your job."  
Catching the conversation, Raven interjected, "What kind of villains do we have on our hands?" Bruce opened his mouth to answer and a siren sounded, louder than any of the other sirens they heard on the way over. Bruce looked out the window, and in the sky was a giant circular light, in the center the same bat like shaped of Robin's beeper.  
"It seems you'll find out if you care to join me. Night comes, and the bad guys are out to play." Bruce looked at Robin, a smile playing on his lips, and Robin smiled back, seeming to know what was coming. "iRobin, to the Bat Cave!/i"  
In an instant the two were gone, racing towards the foyer. The other four got up and bolted after them. Bruce and Robin reached the Foyer and went through a door that BB had found locked earlier that day. With a clang the silver and dishes that were behind the door were thrust aside, shelf and all, and the two vanished into the darkness.  
"Ummm, guys?" BB asked, but he didn't even need an answer. With a gulp, they all went through the door and jumped into the darkness. br p br  
By the time the four Titans had reached the interior of the cave, Batman had his suit on, which made him even more imposing than he was as Bruce Wayne. He smiled at Robin and Robin smiled back. The four Titans just looked on as the lights went on in the cave, revealing the different means of transportation Batman had.  
"Plane, motorcycle, boat – take your pick. I'm in the car. It's a two-seater." Just as he finished footsteps echoed in the dark and the girl that the Titans had seen from Robin's communicator stepped out, just as she had appeared a week ago.  
"I'm coming." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.  
"No, you're not. Until you finish your belt you aren't fighting anything. Stay here, and if you follow you're suit's gone for a week." Jay sulked and went back to whatever she had been doing. She couldn't be a day over twelve. The Titans were somewhat stunned by how much Batman and Jay acted like father and daughter.  
"I'll take the motorcycle," Cyborg said.  
"And Raven, Beast Boy and I shall fly there," Star said, settling the matter. Batman nodded.  
"Robin, you're with me."  
They blasted out of the cave and sped quickly through the suburbs until they got to the city. It was so smoky that it seemed perpetually foggy in the streets, and Robin had been right when he'd said that Gotham was gloomier at night. They reached the building the light had been radiating from, the police building. Boy, it was tall for a police building. Of course, they needed all the police they could get in Gotham. Batman and Robin got out of the car and both of them reached for their belt. They took out their grappling hooks and shot them to the top of the building. Beast Boy the pterodactyl picked up Cyborg and flew him to the top of the building, Star and Raven flew up the side, too. They all reached the top, the light shining brightly in their eyes. There was a man there, tall and of good stature with silvery white hair.  
"What, do you have babysitting duty tonight, Batman?" He asked, an eyebrow raised towards the Titans.  
"No, these are the heroes from Jump City. They're here to do me a favor for a while."  
"Uh huh, it seems like Jump City's pretty desperate. What, are they still in high school?"  
"You know, we can hear you, dude," Beast Boy said, arms folded. Quickly he turned into a lion and stalked towards the man, a low growl in his throat. He changed back in front of him. "And don't you even try lyin'."  
"Nice pun, BB," Cyborg said, smiling.  
"I'm sorry, commissioner. Don't worry about them. What do you need?"  
"It's The Red Pack again. Jewelry store on West Side. A lot of 'em. You're gonna need all the help you can get." Batman nodded.  
"Let's go," Batman said, jumping off the roof.  
"Titans, move out!" Robin shouted, and they jumped, too.   
The West Side wasn't far, and it certainly wasn't hard to spot the broken into store. They could hear hoots and hollers from inside, and Batman made the signal to move in. They looked in the broken window. There had to be at least fifteen of them all running around, breaking into cases and generally making a mess of things. They were all dressed in furs, with fake ears and tails to make them resemble wolves. They were also covered in red war paint, stripes and handprints and other designs. They not only looked like wolfish barbarians, they acted like them too, growling at eat other and getting into petty quarrels over tiaras and necklaces. They didn't even attempt to be quiet.  
"Move in," Batman whispered. They didn't wait for him to say to again. The five titans and Batman all moved in, surprising the wolves inside immensely. As if in mocking Beast Boy had transformed into a wolf and was snarling at two of them. Robin proceeded to fight two more. Starfire was holding her own, as was Batman.  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven moved one of the cases on top of two wolves, thoroughly immobilizing them. Batman had one down. They were dropping like flies. It was no time before they were all unconscious on the floor, tied up. Sirens were wailing in the distance.  
"This is where we make our exit," Batman said, walking over the crushed glass and out the door. The titans followed. They made their way back through the winding streets of Gotham, and reached Wayne Manor before bedtime. That night Batman talked with the Titans about The Red Pack.  
"Who were those guys?" Robin asked. The other Titans nodded. "Whoever they were they didn't put up much of a fight."  
"They weren't expecting six of us. Their leader, Shadow, wasn't even there. It was almost an insult to me. She didn't even think enough of me to show up herself. Of course, she may have also been preoccupied with one of the other packs."  
"There are more of these wolf-beasts?" Starfire asked.  
"Yes, many more. There are four packs-red, blue, black, and white. Each of them hates the other, so not only do they terrorize the town with crime, but also gang fights. They need to be stopped."  
"No prob, B-Man. We got this," Beast Boy said, rubbing his nails on his suit. The others rolled their eyes.  
"I don't think you understand, Beast Boy. There are more than a hundred in each pack. It's more of a challenge then you think. Tonight was a small taste of the Red Pack's power, and tonight will make them ensure that they have more people in their next "appearance". For now, get some rest. I want to start BlueJay's training tomorrow if possible." They all said goodnight and went upstairs. Maybe it was only coincidence, but Raven and Starfire were both in the North Wing while the guys were in the South Wing. Robin explained it away, saying that Batman was "old fashioned and didn't want any distractions". They all shook their heads, wondering at the prude ness of old people. The boys and girls parted for the night. The boys went to sleep, but Star dragged Raven into her room, too excited by being in a huge mansion to go to sleep.  
"Let us engage in what you call 'Girl Talk'!" She said, beaming while dragging Raven into her room. Since they had been able to pick their rooms (inside the specified wing) Star had chosen a light pink, very feminine room with a gorgeous old-fashioned four-poster bed. There was a very thick off-white carpet wall-to-wall, and a set of floral furniture in one corner of the room by a reading lamp. Star and Raven, both in their pajamas sat on Star's bed and "engaged in girl talk".  
"I think you like someone," Starfire teased. Raven sat silently, showing as obviously as she thought was possible that she was not having fun. "I think you like Beast Boy!" Raven glared at her.  
"I do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Well you like Robin!" Raven shot back. Starfire smiled and giggled.  
"Maybe, maybe not..." She giggled again. Raven rolled her eyes. "I know you like Beast Boy, though. Robin and I were watching you on the plane. It's very obvious." Raven was blushing furiously, unable to deny it because she couldn't really speak. Starfire grinned ear to ear. "I must get you together!"  
"No! Okay, I'm going to bed, Starfire. Good night."  
"Do not allow the bed beetles to bite!" Starfire called as Raven left. She sighed romantically, tucked in and turned off the lights.  
  
A/N: Away at camp I, well, forgot where I was going with this thing. I'll figure it out, though! And while I figure it out, you can check out my other story, Kiss Away My Tears, too. Hope you're having a great summer!  
  
Review Answers: Neddles – Thanks for the reviews, they've been really helpful! Rowlingfan217 – I like you, you seem crazy, hehe. Thanks! Mysterymaiden7 – I hope you like it so far. Gracias por los reviews (or whatever, hehe) Warprince2000 – Thanks for the review, I hope you like were I'm going with it ( AzarathMetrionZynthos12 – Thanks, I had fun at camp. I like your name!  
  
Please review if you have questions or comments! Inwe 


End file.
